


Till We're Rescued

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Desert Island Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Mack Hartford, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Mack and Dax get abandoned on a deserted island by Evox's minions. They discuss supplies and who will rescue them.
Relationships: Mackenzie Hartford/Dax Lo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Alpha's Magical Fic Exchange 2019





	Till We're Rescued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terrierlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/gifts).



> A/N: Very minor crossover with Beast Morphers.

Getting kidnapped by two not quite humans working for a villain named Evox isn’t how Mack thought his day was going to go. He frowns down at the sand under his shoes and then out at the waves lapping against the shore. 

“Do you think we’re in an alternate dimension?” Dax asks. “Or do you think that they shrunk us and put us in some sort of toy or other bottled like thing?”

“I think it’s an actual deserted island,” Mack answers.

“How do you figure?” Dax prods as he leans in close, letting his gaze follow Mack’s.

“I can hear the waves. I can smell the water and I can feel the sun,” Mack sighs. “So much for our plans today.”

How long are they going to be here? Who’s going to rescue them? What if they don’t get rescued?

Dax prods him in the side. “We’ll be fine.”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere and I have no way to get ahold of my dad or our friends…” Mack stresses.

Dax shrugs. “It’s the first day of our vacation and yeah I would much rather be making a lightsaber right now, but neither of us is missing work. We’ve been kidnapped by villains so we’ll probably be rescued by the new Power Rangers team. I just hope their blue is as awesome as I am!”

“They wanted to use us to force my dad to help them with something,” Mack stresses.

Dax wraps him in a hug and Mack feels himself start to relax.

“He’s going to be okay Mack,” Dax reassures.

Mack sighs. Dax is right. He knows his dad can look out for himself and if something comes up that his dad can’t handle, well Spencer can handle anything.

Dax steps back and looks around. “So what’s the first thing we have to do?”

“What?”

Dax smiles encouragingly. “I’m more into action movies, you’re the one that reads all those adventure and survival books, so what do we need to do?”

“And here I thought you’d try to distract me by comparing our situation to movies,” Mack teases gently.

“I can do that later,” Dax shrugs. “Making sure we survive until we’re rescued comes first!”

Max laughs at the faux serious face that Dax gives him. “You’re really not worried?”

Dax shakes his head. “I’m here with you. We’ll be fine.”

As if to emphasize his point Dax pulls Mack in for a reassuring kiss. Mack smiles when Dax pulls back. Dax hums his approval. “Want to make out until we’re rescued?”

Dax really isn’t worried, Mack realizes. Dax really believes they’ll be rescued quickly. Mack meets his eyes, lets himself take in the confidence that they’re safe. Dax’s fingers brush against his cheek as Dax sighs. He brushes a kiss against Mack’s forehead and then pulls away. He raises his eyebrows expectantly and then bounce on his toes. Mack smiles.

“We’ll need fresh water first,” Mack sighs as he pulls his backpack off his shoulders. “We packed long sleeve shirts, a few snacks, and water bottles, but the bottles are empty.”

“Mine’s not,” Dax informs him.

Mack pulls out the water bottles and sure enough his is light and empty while Dax’s is heavier.

Dax shrugs. “I figured the worst they could do is ask me to pour it out. Maybe they’d have encouraged me to chug it, but we both know I can handle that.”

Mack laughs.

Dax grins in triumph before asking, “Did you pack the sunscreen?”

Mack opens the bag so they can both take stock of their meager supplies. Their wallets and park passes aren’t going to help them in this situation, but they have a few things.

“Yep, sunscreen,” Dax confirms. “Look at us, we’re so organized!”

Dax holds out a hand for Mack to slap and Mack laughs again as he does so.

“It’s not much,” Mack sighs as reality sets in again. “Do you really think we’ll be rescued before we go through everything?”

Dax flops down onto the sand. “The only question I have is if it’ll be Spencer and your dad that rescues us or the new team? Maybe Hayley or Angela or Kendall….or do you think that…”

He trails off as Mack drops down beside him then leans into kiss him.

“Maybe we will make out until we’re rescued,” Dax say low and hopeful before their lips meet. Mack grins into the kiss, letting a hand come up and cup Dax’s face…

A cough interrupts them.

“Ah, we’re here to rescue you, but um is this a bad time?”


End file.
